


By His Side

by Ink_Gypsy



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: Frodo Baggins/Samwise Gamgee - Freeform, M/M, birthday fics, movieverse, plot bunny fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 05:33:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10483188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ink_Gypsy/pseuds/Ink_Gypsy
Summary: Gandalf knows he made the right choice in Samwise Gamgee.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shirebound](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirebound/gifts).



> Written as a birthday gift for Shirebound, based on this plot bunny: When Sam awakens in Minas Tirith, Gandalf finally has a chance to tell him how proud he is that his request, “Don’t you lose him, Samwise Gamgee” was so taken to heart. How does Sam view what he’s done, and what’s happened? Although Frodo lost consciousness during the rescue, does Sam remember the Eagles? How is he feeling? Does the Fellowship greet him the way they greet Frodo?
> 
> Photos from The Lord of the Rings Image Library.

[](http://s755.photobucket.com/user/elwoodlovesirish/media/Fic%20Pics/rotk2371.jpg.html)

It does Sam’s heart good to see the unexpected reunion. To witness the remaining members of their Fellowship gathered around Frodo’s bed in the Houses of Healing in Minas Tirith raises his spirits. He only wishes Boromir could be there with the rest of his companions.

Sam isn’t bothered by the fact that no one is showering _him_ with attention. It was Frodo who was entrusted with the Ring. Frodo who volunteered to take it to Mordor. Sam is just proud of the help he was able to give his master on the perilous journey. After his and Frodo’s eyes meet in silent communication, Sam steps outside to allow the others their time with Frodo

“Just a moment, Master Samwise.”

At the sound of his name, Sam turns to face Gandalf. It’s still startling to see the changes in him. When he fell in Moria, everyone thought him dead, but Gandalf is alive, and no longer Gandalf The Grey. Now he is Gandalf The White. “What is it, Mister Gandalf?” he asks.

[](http://s755.photobucket.com/user/elwoodlovesirish/media/Fic%20Pics/rotk2488.jpg.html)

Leaning on his staff, Gandalf says, “When I chose you to accompany Frodo on this journey, I only did so because I was sure you wouldn’t be able to keep his departure a secret, but you surprised me, Sam.”

“ _I_ did?” Sam is incredulous. To surprise a wizard would take great cunning and intelligence, and Sam believes he possess neither. “How, Sir?”

“Do you remember the last thing I told you in Hobbiton before you and Frodo left the Shire?”

Sam nods, and proudly repeats Gandalf’s words back to him. “You said, ‘Don’t you lose him, Samwise Gamgee.’ And I didn’t.”

“You didn’t,” Gandalf agrees, “but more importantly, he didn’t lose you. You were there at his side through every step of the journey, never wavering in your promise to keep him from harm.”

“There were times I wanted to give up,” Sam admits, “but after we lost you in the mines, I knew Mister Frodo would need me even more than before. I know we still had Boromir and Strider – I mean Aragorn to take us on, but there’s no one who can look after Frodo like his Sam can.”

“When I learned that you had crossed the river with Frodo, refusing to let him go on alone to Mount Doom, I knew I had chosen his companion well,” Gandalf tells him. “Frodo wouldn’t have gotten far without you, Sam.”

Sam blushes. “It was Mister Frodo who had the worst of it, Mr. Gandalf. That Ring just wore him down until I didn’t think he could take another step, but he kept on. What little help I could, I was glad to give it, but no mistake, Frodo is the real hero of this tale.”

Gandalf doesn’t correct Sam, even though he believes otherwise. He knows that Frodo wouldn’t have been able to destroy The One Ring without Sam by his side, and after witnessing the meaningful look that passed between master and servant, it’s clear that Frodo knows it, too.


End file.
